


As Cold As Mithril

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celeborn used to believe that good things always came, even from the bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Cold As Mithril

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fan-Flashworks, prompt 'Silver Linings'. 
> 
> And yes, I'm still sticking to that head canon that Celeborn was old enough to be on the journey to Valinor.

Celeborn had used to believe that good things always came from the bad.

That, of course, had been when he was much younger and had hope for the future. After all, even if it had taken his parents away from him, he still had his friends, grandfather, and siblings.

But with Míriel and Indis gone to the Valinor, Elu in the ground with silver hair circled by a silver crown, and Elmo gone, he had lost most of his hope.

Then Nimloth had died, silver hair lining her grave, Doriath had been overtaken, and his great-nephews were lost in the forest. Galadriel had tried to assure him that they would be reborn in Valinor, but wasn’t that a cold comfort when he wasn’t in Valinor?

And now Galadriel had returned from her visit with Celebrimbor, silver mithril in a circle around her finger, speaking of how this ring, this latest Noldorin fantasy of superiority, would allow her to keep anything she wanted safe.

And if the silver lining of a ring connected to Sauron was that she could raise borders like Melian had - and they all knew how safe that had kept Elu - than silver linings were as cold and harsh as the mithril the ring was made of.


End file.
